


Osito Carpintero

by DeannaW98



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mexican style, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaW98/pseuds/DeannaW98
Summary: Steve es un osito bueno pero muy credulo y Tony es un venado de buen corazón.*Esto es lo que pasa cuando mezclas a Pedro Infante con el fandom de Marvel*





	

En un hermoso y alegre bosque, un oso de pelaje claro maldecía internamente su situación, por culpa de su costumbre de confiar en todo el mundo, ya que en palabras de su madre “todos merecen el beneficio de la duda”, él y sus dos hijos habían quedado pobres y a un paso de vivir en la miseria. 

Ellos Vivian en una casita de madera que Steve habia hecho con sus propias manos, para su futura familia, familia que se vio rota muy pronto con la muerte de su amada esposa Peggy cuando esta dio a luz a su hijo menor Peter, a Steve le dolía su ausencia cada día que pasaba, pero, le prometió ser fuerte, le prometió que protegería y cuidaría su cachorros, y al parecer le habia fallado.

No era totalmente su culpa, el solo quería ser solidario, pero como siempre cuando haces cosas buenas, te pasan cosas malas. 

Él quiso ayudar a su vecino, un cuervo llamado Zemo quien se acababa de mudar y necesitaba reparar algunas cosas en su hogar y Steve como buen vecino le presto toda su herramienta, ahora que lo piensa, prestar TODA la herramienta fue una muy mala idea. 

Zemo tardó mucho en devolver la herramienta que Steve ocupaba con urgencia puesto que era carpintero, así que con mucha pena fue a la casa de Zemo a pedir sus cosas de vuelta, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Zemo se habia mudado y no habia dejado ni una nota ni nada, el muy infeliz se aprovechó de él y de al parecer algunos otros vecinos. 

Se habia ido, llevándose consigo muchas pertenencias ajenas. Ahora que haría Steve sin su material de trabajo, no podía comprar nuevo era muy caro y sin herramientas no podía trabajar, el paisaje se veía muy desolador.

-Papi tengo hambre, ¿cuándo comeremos?- su hijo menor un pequeño oso marrón de grandes ojos color miel, jalaba con poca fuerza el pantalón de su padre. Steve sintió el corazón encogérsele, sus pobre crías tenían hambre y él no podía ofrecerles ni un poco de pan. 

Su hija la mayor entro por la puerta de su hogar, con una bolsa en su entre su manos.

— ¡Papa, Peter, miren lo que conseguí!— la joven osita de pelo marrón oscuro, agito entusiasmada la bolsa. 

— ¡¿Qué es Wanda, qué es?!— el pequeño Peter rodeo a su hermana y comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción, Wanda abrió la bolsa y saco un trozo grande de pan, se lo dio a su alegre hermano, después saco otro y se lo ofreció a su padre.

— La señorita Natasha, la bonita coneja gris que vive aún lado me los dio, son panes dulces de trigo, miel y nueces.— La osita sonrió y conto la historia, ella siempre ondeaba en cada detalle.

— Al parecer el novio de la señorita un zorro llamado James, es alérgico a la nuez, y ella no quería desperdiciar tanto pan.

— ¿James?— Steve trato de recordar de quien se trataba, y su mente hiso un clic — Ahh, te refieres a Bucky — “eso explicaría porque la última vez que le di de sorpresa un trozo de pie de nuez, comenzó a hacer movimientos raros, yo creí que quería jugar mímica”.

— ¿Papá?— su hija agito la mano y saco a Steve de sus pensamientos, el oso tomo el trozo de pan que le ofrecían con algo de remordimiento debido a que su hija se habia preocupado por llevar comida a la casa a una edad que aún no le correspondía y porque al parecer era un pésimo amigo.

Su pequeña tomo el último trozo, y mientras comía empezó a hablar y hablar sobre los vecinos, sobre su día, ella siempre era la que traía las noticias del pueblo a los oídos de su familia.  
— Papa, ¿supiste que llego alguien nuevo al bosque?, dicen que es un venado cola blanca y que es sumamente rico y muy hermoso. Yo no lo he visto, pero la señora Janet y su hija lo conocieron, dicen que es muy guapo y que es un hombre vanidoso pero muy alegre. 

A Steve en ocasiones le costaba seguir el ritmo que su pequeña, en especial cuando estaba emocionada, juntarse tanto con el hiperactivo hijo de la pareja de ciervos Charles y Erik Lehnssher le estaba afectando. 

Intento captar el mensaje de su hija, lo mejor que pudo. — ¿Así que tenemos un vecino rico?— Wanda asintió con entusiasmo.

— ¡Un vecino rico!— Peter dio un saltito — ¿Crees que tenga una casa grande?, ¡oh talvez hasta tenga una piscina!, debe ser genial ser rico. — Peter se perdió en sus fantasías y su hermana se rio de él. 

Steve observaba embelesado a sus hijos y se lamentaba por ser tan mal padre. 

ѻ ~ ѻ ~ ѻ

Al día siguiente Steve salió temprano a buscar un empleo, debía haber algo a parte de la carpintería que pudiera hacer bien. Pasó toda la mañana y tarde intentando sin ningún avance, nadie necesitaba de sus servicios y los trabajos disponibles él no sabía ejercerlos.

Caminó cabizbajo por el pasaje a su hogar cuando escucho unos quejidos detrás de un gran arbusto. Steve siguió el ruido y se encontró con una escena hilarante, un joven venado tenía las astas atoradas en las ramas de un manzano y quedaba suspendido unos centímetros en el aire. 

— ¿Oye estas bien? — Steve le pregunto al venado, mientras se acercaba al árbol.

— Claro me encanta quedar atrapado en un árbol, es mi pasatiempo preferido — el venado cruzo los brazos y soltó un bufido.

— De acuerdo, entonces que te diviertas. — Steve se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, estaba muy cansado como para tratar con tipos arrogantes.

— ¡No, espera, no te vaya!, ¡ayúdame!— el venado se balanceo y dejo caer su brazos en señal de rendición.

— Esta bien, solo porque soy buen oso — Steve se acercó y comenzó a tirar de las ramas paras zafar al venado, se escuchó un crujido y en un instante Steve callo de lleno al suelo y sobre él estaba sobándose la cabeza su nuevo amigo.

— ¿Estas bien?

— No me rompí nada, supongo que es buena señal.

— Me llamo Steve, por si te interesa saber — el venado lo miro como si nunca lo hubiera visto y sonrió. 

— Me llamo Tony, porque sé que interesa saber.

Se levantaron y se sacudieron el polvo, Tony para extrañeza de Steve que ya lo habia dado por un petulante imbécil, le agradeció cortésmente la ayuda y le dio un apretón de manos.

—A todo esto, ¿Qué hacías atorado en ese árbol?— el oso no podía evitar que su curiosidad lo moviera, Tony se rasco la nuca.

— Quería una manzana.

— ¿No es más sencillo comprarla en el mercado?— Tony le dirigió una mirada apenada.

— Quería probarme a mí mismo que podía alcanzar la manzana.

—Bueno, las cosas no siempre se logran a la primera — Tony se sorprendió de la respuesta del oso, el creyó que se burlaría de él, después de todo escalar arboles no era cosa de venados, era un comportamiento extraño, pero Tony se caracterizaba por hacer siempre lo que le decían que no podía hacer, así que siempre terminaba comportándose extraño.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Steve puso una cara de confusión que ha Tony le causo ternura, a pesar de su tamaño, Steve no parecía un oso aterrador, a decir verdad con ese pelaje tan claro y esa actitud suya, parecía más un perro grande que un oso.

— La gente suele, ser más crítica con sus respuestas a mi comportamiento, todos piensan que es raro.

—Bueno, yo no soy nadie para juzgar a los demás, además se requiere mucho valor u o terquedad para intentar algo “raro” — Steve hiso comillas con sus manos con la palabra raro, y le sonrió a Tony, este le devolvió un intento de sonrisa que parecía más una mueca, entonces algo se ilumino en la mente de Tony.

—Espera un minuto, creo que te conozco — Steve se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía a ese intrépido venado, ¿cómo lo podía conocer?— ¿No eres el oso al que le robo toda su herramienta un cuervo?, leí una nota del periódico del mes pasado, me gusta informarme de las noticias de los lugares a los que me mudo.— la cara de Steve se coloreo que un intenso rojo, que vergüenza acaba de conocer a ese venado y ahora pensaría que era un crédulo.

—Debe ser una situación difícil, no me imagino lo mal que debe ser confiar en alguien y que te juegue tan sucio — Tony palmeo el hombro de Steve y este se relajó un poco — Tengo una idea — el venado metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un costalito, tomo la mano de Steve y deposito en ella el costalito.

— ¿Qué es?— Steve miro confundido al venado frente a él.

— Son 40 monedas

— ¿Qué?, no puedo aceptar esto, yo…—el oso intento devolverle el dinero al venado, pero, este se negó a aceptarlo. 

— Son para herramienta y material, los necesitas Steve y los mereces, me has ayudado hoy sin conocerme y no me has juzgado, es más de lo que muchos han hecho por mí, además mi orgullo no me permitirá aceptar devuelta el dinero.

Tony se despidió de Steve y tomo el camino contrario a este, mientras el oso seguía observando el costalito sobre su mano, alzo la mirada al camino que habia tomado Tony y se prometió que le regresaría a ese noble venado lo que le habia prestado y mucho más.

Con el dinero prestado Steve compro herramienta nueva y material para trabajar, ahora solo necesitaba un gran proyecto para comenzar su plan de hacer sentir orgulloso al venado, y que hacerle ver que su dinero no fue mal invertido. 

Esa tarde un grupo de gatos llego a la carpintería de Steve.

— Buenas, nos dijeron que usted era el mejor carpintero de la zona.

— ¿A si?, ¿Quién les dijo eso? — el oso se encontraba intrigado, después de todo no conocía a nadie que hablara tan bien del él, y no habia hecho ningún proyecto que mereciera tal recomendación.

— Eso no importa amigo, queremos que no hagas unas bicicletas, ¿puedes?

Steve dejo de lado su contemplación, no era el momento — Claro que puedo, ¿para cuándo las necesitan?.

— Para mañana, competiremos contra los conejos del palacio real, necesitamos que esas bicicletas sean rápidas.

—No se preocupen, serán las mejores bicicletas que hayan conducido — Steve se golpeó el pecho y estrecho la mano con quien parecía el líder del grupo de gatos. 

A la mañana siguiente los gatos fueron a recoger sus bicicletas, las examinaron por todos lados, para luego darle a Steve un pulgar arriba y pagarle. 

Los gatos ganaron la carrera y dejaron bien en claro quien habia construido sus bicicletas. A Steve le empezaron a llover pedidos y proyectos, muy pronto comenzó a ganar mucho dinero, sus hijos ya no sufrían hambre, incluso hasta invitaron a la señorita Natasha y a su novio a comer, y Steve se aseguró que no hubiera una nuez cerca, y le pidió disculpas a Bucky por ese accidente preparando un rico pastel de fresas.

Tony recibió una sorpresa cuando fue invitado por Steve a su casa y lo recibió una gran fiesta de agradecimiento. Steve habia preparado una gran celebración, invitó a todo el bosque y le preparo a Tony un delicioso pie de manzana.

—No era necesario tanto Steve, enserio es muy dulce de tu parte, pero, es mucho — Tony se encontraba muy apenado por tanta atención.

— Tonterías gracias a ti tengo todo esto por eso mereces esto y más, ¿crees que no me daría cuenta que tu enviaste a eso gatos a mi taller?

— ¿Quién me delato?— Un gato gris se acercó y abrazo fuertemente a Tony — Clint

—Tony, amigo sabría que vendrías — el gato se separó de Tony y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda —le dije a Steve “Tony nunca se pierde una fiesta, menos si es en su honor” — con esto Tony ya sabía la identidad del delator.

Un par de niños corrieron en dirección a Steve, y lo abrazaron, Steve cargo al más pequeño, y la niña se escondió tras su pierna.

— Tony te presento a mis hijos, el pequeño en mis brazos es Peter y la niña detrás de mí se llama Wanda — Steve puso a su hijo en el suelo, y les pidió que se presentaran.

—Mucho gusto señor Venado — Peter se puso firme y estiro su mano, cuando Tony la sujeto le sorprendió el firme agarre del pequeño al parecer era un chico decidido, a Tony le agradaba eso, la niña lo miraba con cierto rencor, pero también se acercó a saludar.

— Mucho gusto señor — Steve estaba sintiendo un inmenso orgullo por sus hijos, hasta que Wanda arruino el momento — ¿Usted es el novio de papá?— la sangre le subió al rostro, la vergüenza lo invadió, aun no se le ocurría una buen explicación que dar, cuando escucho la sonora risa del venado, quien despeino a la niña, y se agacho a su altura.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿te agrado para novio de tu padre?

—mmm…tal vez, mi papa habla mucho de usted, y usted es muy guapo, harían bonita pareja — Wanda se mecía sobre sí misma, y sonreía, Tony se enderezo y volteo a ver a Steve.

— Me agrada tu hija, tiene buen gusto — Steve seguía sonrojado, y Peter se reía diciendo que su papi parecía un tomate.

—Eso me recuerda, aun no te doy un debido agradecimiento por la fiesta Steve.

—No es necesario Tony, yo…—Steve no termino la frase porque sintió un rápido roce cruzar su labios.

Tony le habia dado un beso, y Steve estaba tan distraído que no lo pudo procesar, es más aun no lo procesaba, quedó en shock, Clint paso su mano por el rostro de Steve tratando de traerlo devuelta, pero nada, Tony se estaba preocupando de que hubiera quebrado al oso.

Peter y Wanda se preguntaban, “¿qué hacer cuando tu padre se vuelve de piedra?” y de repente una sonrisa boba se instaló en la cara de Steve y luego se desmayó.

— ¡Papá azoto como res!— Peter corrió a lado de su padre y comenzó a picarlo con su dedito para ver si reaccionaba. 

Clint no sabía si preocuparse o reírse, pero su cola empezó a moverse rápidamente, Tony estaba preocupado, arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho, cuando sintió un leve tirón de su pantalón, era la hija de Steve.

Tony se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura, quizá la niña estaba enojada por haber hecho que su papa se desmayara.

— Señor Tony, me enseña a hacer eso — dijo mientras apuntaba a su padre quien parecía recuperar la conciencia — Yo también quiero desmayar hombres.

La inocencia infantil.


End file.
